


A Bond Built with Love, Not Magic

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Monster Hunter!Sousuke, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch!Reader, it's the same ol stuff you guys what do you expect from me these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You save Sousuke after a monster raid gone wrong.





	A Bond Built with Love, Not Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Free may be over for now, but I'd like to announce that I still love Sousuke Yamazaki and the rest of the boys.
> 
> I wanted to do something different and throw the characters in an AU, so here's some fantasy world where you're a healer/witch and Sousuke is a monster hunter. Nothing too technical or complicated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Your hands shake when you wring out the last of the washcloths in your possession. The wood in the fireplace on the opposite wall faintly cracks and crinkles, the flame barely visible.  It’s late. None of the men are back yet. You shouldn’t fear the worst. And yet, you fear all of them combing back pale, bloodied, lifeless. You fear the rest of the town will be subject to the monsters’ rampage. You fear that your love won’t return to safety. There’s only so much you can do to heal everyone, but there’s no way for you to bring back the dead. You’re not that kind of witch.

Lost in dark thought, you’re interrupted when Gou rushes through the front door. Jumping, you whip your head towards her, eyes wide and breath shaky.

“They’re back,” she tells you. “And...he’s hurt.”

You can barely breathe when Gou speaks, and you’re sure your lungs stop functioning when you know who she’s referring to. “Anyone else?” you manage to ask.

She shakes her head. “Minor injuries that I can handle out here. You can tend to Sousuke yourself.”

On cue, several large men walk through the door, carrying Sousuke to the bed adjacent to your station of healing supplies. Once he’s laid there, you find that he’s unconscious. Blood quickly starts to stain the sheets beneath him. You swallow hard and begin moving swiftly to get to work. All but Seijuurou, the captain of tonight’s raid, leaves with Gou.

“Attacked by one of the flying beasts,” Seijuurou says while you take off Sousuke’s fur cloak and hardleather armor. “Nearly ripped his arm off.”

You ignore the heaviness of the leather and toss it on the ground. “Scissors,” you order Seijuurou, to which he hands them to you from your station quickly. “How long has he been unconscious?”

“Not long. Just before we arrived back to town.”

“Good. You may leave me to do my work here, unless you’re fine with the sight of blood and flesh.”

Seijuurou flinches as you cut away at Sousuke’s underclothes to expose the upper half of his body. The armor has kept him from any little scratches and cuts, but at the top of his left shoulder lies a jagged gash that needs to be treated right away. All that time spent washing those washcloths this evening go to waste when you bring several of them to the bed and use your entire body weight to press down on his shoulder. Seijuurou doesn’t leave your side, and you’re not sure if it’s his shock at the wound or his awe that you’re so calm. You can’t have him standing there the whole night.

“You have no choice now, Seijuurou. Come here and help me with this.”

He nods, taking your place to stop the bleeding while you go to your station stocked with every herb and crystal known to the kingdom. You’ve built a respectable business in this town, utilizing your knowledge of witchcraft for good. It’s a surprise the king didn’t burn you at the stake for your abilities; perhaps saving his daughter from a mystery illness helped. People call you a miracle worker, a saint, a godsend breathing new life into people who were on the brink of death. Nothing about you feels divine. Sousuke will say otherwise. That is, once you’re able to heal him.

After practicing healing for quite some time, you’ve mastered the art of timeliness. You combine all of your needed ingredients into a mortar, using a little bit of everything from coneflower petals to water from a hot spring blessed by fairies. With a pestle, you mix and grind away, using every muscle in your body while Seijuurou mutters his own affirmations that Sousuke will be okay.

“He  _ will _ be okay,” you repeat, nudging him out of the way. “Remove the towels.”

He does as ordered. Thanks to his strength and size, the bleeding has slowed significantly. You immediately scoop the unsavory, rusty paste out of the mortar with your fingers, spreading it over the wound. The entire cut is covered with your concoction, spread flat like an adhesive. All you can do now is wait.

As Seijuurou helps clean up (and takes his turn rinsing the washcloths again), you take a seat by Sousuke’s side, your hand in his. He’s saved your life so many times--from nasty creatures gunning for your head to con artists who will do anything to take your wares. At times, you’ve felt weak. You’re just a healer. You’re bound to the town rather than the battlefield. When you’re with Sousuke, he helps you feel more powerful than you’ve ever felt. He’s got some special, personal power all on his own.

“Sousuke,” you whisper, gently squeezing his hand.

Seijuurou comes up behind you and places a sympathetic hand on your shoulder. “You know, he was telling me how much he wanted to see you after this raid.”

As you fight back tears, you laugh softly. “He always wants to see me. Even when he isn’t hurt.”

“Nah, this time felt special. He said something about...well. You can just ask him when he wakes up.”

You look up at him, eyes wide and slapping his side with the back of your hand. “Sei!”

“You did your job,” Seijuurou reassures. “Get some rest and he’ll wake up with you. Guaranteed.”

Between you and Seijuurou, he’s right. You’ve seen so much worse and you shouldn’t be so hung up now. After bidding Seijuurou good night, you’re left alone with Sousuke, running your fingers over his and crying to release every ounce of worry in your heart.

 

You fall asleep by his side. Slumped over the side of the bed, bent on a stool, you rest on the opposite side of his injury, partially draped over him. His slight movement jolts you awake. A few breaths in and you feel for his pulse, feel for even more signs of movement and consciousness. He wakes up and attempts to move, but winces. You shake your head and immediately stand to help him lie back down. The paste on his shoulder has almost completely dissolved.

“Sousuke,” you whisper. He smiles and you’re ready to burst into tears. “Sousuke, it’s me.”

He’s able to raise his good arm and put a hand on your cheek. Speaking tiredly, he replies, “Of course it’s you. Did you think I would forget?”

You smile wide and lean in for a kiss, nothing too rough to disturb his injury or make him uncomfortable. “There was so much blood. You were unconscious.”

He grumbles. “It was massive. The biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“Shh.” You sit on the edge of the bed, holding his hand and simply relishing in the glory of the fact that he’s alive and well. “You need to rest.”

He doesn’t argue with you. Lying back, he gets a good, wordless look at you, bringing your hand to his lips for another kiss. You don’t want to bother him during his rest, and yet you willingly come down when Sousuke pulls you in to lie on his side. There’s some expert maneuvering involved to get a blanket over the two of you, enough to cover yourself and half of him. Sleep consumes you more quickly, more at ease knowing that Sousuke is alive and healing.

You don’t know how much time passes when you wake up. The only way you do is when you, first of all, wake up in a much bigger bed than the one in your workplace. You’re at home. Secondly, the smell of bacon fills your nose. Sousuke isn’t next to you and you flip your head around quickly, only to find him crawling back into bed, shirtless with a plate of breakfast.

“Sousuke!” you exclaim. “You’re not supposed to be--”

“Your magic healed me quickly,” Sousuke explains before chomping into a piece of bacon. He chews briefly and continues, “You worked too hard again. It’s been a day since you fell asleep.”

“A day?” you repeat, pitchy and frantic. You know your work takes out much of your energy, but an entire day? Impossible. “But your shoulder--”

“Healed,” Sousuke says tersely upon swallowing. He turns slightly so you can see the remnants of your work; the scar on his shoulder is barely visible, compared to others he’s sustained during childhood. “Why are you surprised that everything worked?”

“I’m not surprised,” you deny, accepting the tea he offers you and drinking as much as you can without burning yourself, “I’m…”

You don’t finish the sentence. In truth, you already know this is a remedy that works. You’ve practiced it time again, on everyone from small children to the elderly. Sousuke is your beloved and of course what you do for him will be just as potent, if not more. Just for him. As you calm down and sip your tea, a favorite brew of yours with just the right amount of sweetness, Sousuke kisses the top of your head and brings you in closer to him. He lowers the plate of food before you and you gladly dig in as well, plucking away a piece of toast as he rubs your side.

“You’re stronger than you think,” he tells you. “You’ve always been that way. Ever since I met you.”

The memory comes back to you briefly. Sousuke wasn’t the one who was hurt. It was one of his good friends, sobbing and bleeding out and you were there to patch him up without batting an eyelash. You laugh quietly. “Thank you, Sousuke, but you know how scared I get when you leave for your operations.”

“I know. And I promise that I will always return to you. Always.”

It’s a promise he’s held for so long, now. You share breakfast with him and sip your tea in comfortable silence, unwilling to divulge in all of your feelings and worries and intrusive thoughts. That’s a time for later, when you feel more ready. It’s something you love dearly about Sousuke--he doesn’t try to pry you open when you want to remain closed off. It’s his own presence, his subtle encouragement and his own way of showing love, that helps you come out of your shell to make sure he knows everything that weighs down your heart. You can never thank him enough for being the best person for you.

After breakfast, you stretch and step out of bed with Sousuke’s help. A days’ worth of rest has left you groggy and in need of a bath. Without saying a word, he lifts you by the hips, carrying you to the bathroom. All you can do is giggle and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you,” you say in his ear.

You can see him smile ever so slightly when he places you down by the tub so you can draw your own bath and get your legs working again. “Of course. I’ll be waiting for you.”

He punctuates that statement with a kiss, something deep and warm he saves for when he goes on longer expeditions. You instinctively moan softly into his mouth, hands pressed against his chest and savoring the way he squeezes your hips like he isn’t going to let you go. Though, you know very well where this is going. It’s something you both need after these last few days of stress. First, though, it’s time to clean up.

 

You take your time in the bathroom, freshening up and making sure not to go too overboard on the aromas for the bathwater; you know Sousuke isn’t one for strong scents. After draining the tub, you dry off and dress in a long, silk robe he gifted you last holiday. It keeps the cold at bay and keeps you covered for the time being before he takes it off. It’s unsurprising that he wants to stay with you for a prolonged period of time after being surrounded by men and monsters. You enjoy that time with him; you have him all to yourself and you don’t have to worry about anyone else.

Back in the bedroom, you find Sousuke still shirtless, still handsome, rubbing down a sizeable dagger he uses for close combat when monsters get too close. Sighing, you climb into bed, wrapping your arms carefully around his broad shoulders. The wound on his left may have already healed, but you don’t want to jostle your fresh work. “I thought I told you no weapons in the bedroom.”

Sousuke grunts, pausing his polishing to turn and kiss you. “Sorry. I keep thinking about that... _ thing _ .”

You sigh. Sousuke’s been worked up over nasty beings before, and this one, you know, has gotten to him deeper than other enemies. After encountering something so vicious, so close to taking everything away from him, he’s valid to hold a grudge. Sliding your hands down to rub his arms, you return his kiss. “Maybe you should think about something else for the time being.”

“Mm. You’re right.” He sets his dagger aside and turns to face you, pushing you down gently onto the bed as he gets his lips back on yours. Warmth immediately surrounds you thanks to his large build and the way he places his hands on your waist. With ease, he opens up your robe, exposing more of your skin to his lips.

His kisses are magic all on its own. Sousuke takes his time, kissing your neck and collarbone as if it’s his first time doing it all over again. It doesn’t take long to arouse you, but that doesn’t mean Sousuke’s going to get you off right away. Patience truly is a virtue and it’s rewarding, especially when he comes up and looks down at you with his ocean blue eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs.

You blush and avoid his gaze. Kind words about your appearance still make you weary, as if Sousuke’s pouring out empty compliments to get in your pants. He’s made it clear more than enough times that he means it, yet somehow, your brain likes to register otherwise. You’ve explained this to him before, and he’s acknowledged this every time, loving you no less. Nobody else has ever done that for you. Nobody else ever will.

Sousuke cups one cheek in his hand and turns your face so you look up at him again. As his thumb brushes right under your eye, because he knows you might cry when he speaks, he adds on to his sentiment, “I need to thank you properly for saving me.”

That statement is much more palatable. Sousuke doesn’t question it. Placing your hand over his, you agree. “I would like that very much. I’ve missed you.”

Sousuke comes down to kiss the top of your chest, one hand covering your breast to squeeze gently. He works your chest expertly with his hands and lips, sucking and licking and massaging you just the way you like it. When the flat of his tongue makes contact with your pert nipples, you spread your legs to invite him to go lower. Being in the bedroom with Sousuke means time is not of the essence; the two of you could spend a weekend in this room and neither of you would mind at all. 

He does make his way to your cunt, eventually, kissing your thighs first and foremost. His mouth on you creates wonders within your body, striking every nerve to its core. Every lick up and down your pussy is another wave of desire rocking you senseless. He’s methodical, he’s slow, he’s one to take his time because this act is something sacred to him. You’re a gift no one else can have and you like it that way. Nobody can eat you out like Sousuke. Nobody can finger you open like Sousuke. And, surely, nobody can suck your clit like Sousuke, to the point where you grab his hair and spill your orgasm onto his tongue.

Your body rocks for what feels like an eternity when you come. Sousuke doesn’t let up. He keeps you stimulated, keeps you wanting more right until he knows it’s bordering on painful. Coming off, he pulls back to admire what he’s done to you. You, on the other hand, splay yourself in bed, legs spread and arms out with your robe strewn in every direction. As you slide it off you and off the bed, Sousuke gets rid of the rest of his clothes. Besides his newest scar from his newest injury, Sousuke’s skin is littered with physical, permanent memories of battle. A jagged gash across the left side of his chest. A bite mark that never healed properly on his side. A flick of cuts on the front of his thigh. Every part of him is beautiful. He thinks the same of you, too.

You wrap your arms around him when he returns above you, leaning down to kiss you just as slowly as he kissed your cunt. The taste of yourself lingers on his tongue, not that you’ve ever minded it. Your fingers run up and down his defined back, careful not to disturb his shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to ride you?” you ask him quietly when he pulls away from your lips.

Sousuke nods as the head of his cock prods against your opening. “I want you, just like this.”

You don’t ask him again when he slowly pushes inside you, stretching you open so deliciously it’s searing. It’s hard to be gentle on his skin when he makes you feel as if your soul is going to ascend to the highest plane of existence. Then again, you’re not some ruthless, supernatural being that terrorizes every kingdom you touch. No, you’re a witch, and more importantly, you’re Sousuke’s one and only.

Once he fills you completely with his cock, Sousuke groans low in your ear, kissing every inch of your skin until you moan louder and rock your hips up in a wordless signal to start moving. He follows your command and holds your hips in place. Every thrust in and out is perfection. The way Sousuke kisses you as he does so adds to the sensation. You arch up every time he gets closer to hitting that spot inside you again, moaning his name and clinging to him like your life depends on it.

Sousuke shifts and his next rough thrust is enough for you to dig your nails into his skin and nearly scream. You can see him smile as he holds you tighter, fucking you like he’s got a point to prove, even though he’s proven it time and again: he knows exactly how to make you feel good. Lost in lust and need, you’re driven over the edge when Sousuke rubs your clit and murmurs the magic words in your ear.

“Come for me, my love.”

You lose control beneath him. You don’t care if the whole town can hear the two of you from your home. It’s a good reminder to everyone that Sousuke is here and is making it known once again that you’re his and only his. Your thighs press against him when you come on his cock. He continues to move, working you through your orgasm and finding his own in no time. While he fills you, the husky growls in your ear are enough to arouse you again. Sousuke slows down and remains inside you when you both share a post-coital kiss. Bad thoughts remain forgotten when his lips are on yours, when his tongue ties with yours. Based on the wetness between your legs, it’s more than obvious that you need another bath, not that you mind it.

Sousuke lies on his side once he pulls out. You cuddle up to him, burying yourself in his chest as he holds you close. Blankets feel primitive compared to being by his side, a giant, warm muscle mass who has always been there for you.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

You don’t turn away from him now. Your heart flutters like the first time you saw him long ago when you say “I love you” back. Sousuke smiles, giving you a look he saves only for you. It’s something so soft, so endearing. When you’re with him, you feel right at home, and that’s all that matters. You’re home.

Silence passes comfortably when you lie in bed with him. You’re ready to crawl back out of bed to draw another bath when Sousuke pushes you back against him. Groaning softly, you pat his chest. 

“Mm, come take a bath with me...”

“Wait,” he says. “I want to tell you something.”

You close your eyes and nuzzle him. “Hm?”

Sousuke pauses for an unusual amount of time. Normally, he doesn’t take long to say something, even if he’s stumped or unsure. You look up and find him looking softer than ever, like he’s torn down the last of his walls just for you. With just one look, you can already feel the tears well up in your eyes. He hasn’t even said anything yet. Finding your hands, he brings them to his lips for the gentlest kisses he can offer.

“I want to marry you after all of this is over.”

Part of you saw this coming. You two live together, love together, talk about the future together. On late nights, when Sousuke isn’t so pent up about the next battle, he talks about how he wants to retire and settle down, with you and maybe a dog. Those days seem far away given the current state of the land, but it doesn’t stop either of you from dreaming. Your tears fall down your cheeks now, smiling wide and nodding despite him not asking a question. 

Sousuke understands. He always has, and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and healing powers are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
